


Virgin Pure

by CilantroIsNotInnocent (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wasted My Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virginity, Why Did I Write This?, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CilantroIsNotInnocent
Summary: “Well, stop sitting there starin' at it. You know what to do with it.” The older boy growled.Evan visibly winced at the blonde’s words. “Unless you’re a virgin.”





	Virgin Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me, okay? I have a really messed up head, but um, I hope you enjoy?  
> Comment critism please, and be as mean as you want.
> 
> The older boys: 17yrs  
> Evan: 13yrs

“Well, stop sitting there starin’ at it. You know what to do with it.” The older boy growled, as Evan stared at his undone pants. The boys glared at him with predatory looks, pinning him down to the soaked cardboard his knees rested upon. The alleyway smelled of urine and vomit,  those substances coming from Evan himself. Now, staring down the two older boys’ dicks, he felt like he was going to vomit again.

“Yeah, you should know what you need to do with it _slut,_ ” Evan visibly winced at the blonde’s words. “Unless you’re a _virgin_.”

Evan looked up at him for a moment. The way the word had been spit out, like it had been a rotten piece of food, suggested that Evan shouldn’t admit to his virginity, in case he didn’t want to get hurt again. But at the same time, the young kid had been raised to be truthful, and often, the truth got him somewhere. If he lied, he would be punished. Whether it was by his own self, whatever god in the heavens, these older boys, or hell, even his own parents, Evan didn’t want to risk punishment. 

The young boy gulped. “I-I’m a-” He fumbled with his words. “I’m y-your virgin,” He finished, trying to hold back his blushing from the humiliation. As much as he hated it, obedience would get him set free, and it would keep him safe. These boys, while they are sadists, would not hurt a young kid just for the likes of it. Evan would have to be acting out for them to feel inclined for punishment. While they hurt others because they could, they needed a motive to not feel the guilt.

The dark haired boy chuckled and bended down. He stayed off his knees though, as he lowered, so as if to remind Evan that he was in control. He put a hand on Evan face, caressing it in a way that made Evan want to throw up again. The spark of comfort that set off the alarms in his brain. When the dark haired boy pressed his lips against Evan’s gently, Evan complied with a whine, not wanting to get hit or pulled deeper into the kiss.

“That’s right,” The dark haired boy pulled away. “You are our virgin, but soon, that will change. Soon, we will mark you and you will be ours. All of your thoughts will be swept away and all you will be able to think of is how much you love what we make you feel.” He chuckled softly as he saw the young, fear stricken eyes that followed him as he stood up. The boy turned away, his friend following behind as the two left the alley.

Evan slowly began to sink down, the chains on his wrist and ankles making a few soft noises that echoed in the silence. Tears rolled down his face, as he stayed on the cardboard mat given to him, naked and vulnerable. However, the young boy knew deep inside that he loved the attention and he loved being dominated, as much as it disgusted him.

Evan got some sleep, finally able to ignore the tingling in his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your ideas. I can't improve if I don't have feedback, and as I said in the first message, be as mean as you want.  
> Anything will help me.


End file.
